So Many Things Left Unsaid
by allygator11001
Summary: There are almost no stories about Jessa and Marnie, so this story is my take on their kiss in 1x08 and the events following. Just a warning, chapter 2 is much more... intimate. Let me know what you think! If it gets good feedback, I might consider going through season 2 and reframing the story line to fit this fic
1. Chapter 1

Jessa rolled her eyes before lying down on the rug as Marnie followed suit. This wine wasn't making the venture capitalist's "mash-ups" any more bearable, so she reached over Marnie to get her glass out of the way. The self-proclaimed DJ Thomas-John laid down next to her. She thought to herself _What kind of name is that? There's no way he'll make it in music with a name like that. Not that he'd be able to make it anyway. _She suppressed a laugh and rolling her eyes again, which was becoming a bit of a habit in this guy's presence.

She couldn't understand why Marnie liked him so much. She had never seen her flirt like that before; then again, Jessa didn't really know Marnie, not _really_. Maybe Marnie was on to something when she accused Jessa of mocking her earlier that day. Jessa was being serious whilst talking shit about Charlie's new girlfriend. _"She's got nothing on you… you are a striking and classic beauty"_ Marnie was truly beautiful, though; there was no denying that. _"Are you serious, Marnie? I care for you. I do, I really do. I think you are smart and kind…_"

Her inner soliloquy was cut off by TJ (_why didn't he just go by his initials?_) rubbing his hands across their waists. "It's so rare to find such different but, at the same time, equal beauties"

Jess was having none of this. She sat up abruptly and announced "That's our cue to go. We've outstayed our welcome." She was going to continue rambling strings of excuses – really anything to get them out of this creeper's apartment – but before she could get up, Marnie put her hands on both sides of Jessa's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Slightly confused by Marnie's sudden change in behavior, she pulled away. Jessa wasn't one to turn down a perfectly good make out session, regardless of sex, and – to be perfectly honest – Marnie was one of the hottest girls she'd seen in a while.

After her two-second deliberation, Jessa made her decision, grabbing hold of Marnie's neck, tilting her head and pressing her lips on Marnie's with a huge grin. She thought to herself, _I hope she understands what she's just started._

The kiss was tender but deliberate. Marnie's lips were soft and delicious. Jessa could taste the traces of wine still on their breath. Realizing that this kiss was everything right now, they both separated their mouths for a split second, taking a deep breath before letting their tongues explore. _Heavenly_.

She really couldn't get enough, not hesitating for a second when TJ tried to join in. When he got testy, though, and grabbed Marnie's breast, Jessa suddenly got defensive…. but _why_?

Jessa prided herself on the general disregard for other people's lives, exploiting their sexual contributions and then detached. But Marnie had done something to her. This morning, Marnie had opened up about her insecurities and then she actually willingly spent the day with the ice cold Jessa. Jessa really did enjoy her time with the gorgeous girl, but she honestly would never had guessed this is how their night would turn up… not that she was complaining.

Once again, her mental monologue was rudely interrupted by the increasingly desperate looking guy. Jessa didn't even try to mask her eye roll. _What the hell was he rambling about? Marry Poppins? Real original. _Using her most condescending tone and waving her hands for dramatic effect, Jessa frankly explained "That will never happen." When he landed on his knees, Jessa pretty much gave up all hope for the guy. She laughed to herself thinking _if all else fails, he could try using what's left of his dignity to get the pesky wine stain out of his rug_… "Yeah, well we're not laughing at your rug. Trust me," and then that really was their cue to go. She grabbed Marnie's hand pulling her to her feet. As she got to the door, Jessa thought _this moment is just too great_ and decided to stomp on that tiny bit of dignity Teej had left, telling him proudly, "Oh just so you know, I'm gonna go eat her cunt on the sidewalk right now." _Oh well, hopefully he has some club soda. I hear it works pretty well on wine…_

Once they had cleared the creep's apartment, they couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh my God, what a weirdo. Seriously, what did I find so charming about him?" Marnie rolled her eyes for her serious lapse in judgment, which crossed over to a brief lesbian moment. _What just happened?_ she thought to herself, confused in her bold and unexpected actions. Honestly, though, she wasn't freaked out by the intensity of her and Jessa's kiss. It was weird kissing a girl. _Not bad, just new_. Either she had been really deep in thought or Thomas (_I just think it's a better fit for him_) lived closer to her apartment than she had previously realized. When Marnie came back to reality Jessa was laughing loudly about the temper tantrum he had thrown. _But really, what grown man does that?_

"And he called me 'Mary Poppins!' Like, that's the best you've got? God, what a strange little man… any way, I had a great time tonight, whatever this was." She alternated her finger between Marnie and herself.

"Wait, you should come in. I mean, Thomas totally killed my buzz and I think I have some wine upstairs. And, I think Hannah is at Adam's tonight, so…" Her eyes were more pleading than she realized.

Jessa was taken aback by her last statement. _She's inviting me up for drinks and her roommate isn't home?_ Shelaughed to try and alleviate the slight awkwardness between the two of them. "I'm sorry, but did you call him 'Thomas'?"

Marnie scoffed. "What are you talking about? What else would I call him?"

"By his birth name of course. Well, actually I've been referring him as 'TJ' in my head. But yes, I agree. I could use another glass… or five." She was keeping her eye on Marnie who didn't seem to notice how alluring she was being.


	2. Chapter 2

Marnie opened the door to her apartment, placing her purse and keys down on the kitchen table. She then made a beeline for the wine. Jessa sauntered in, looking around as if she had never seen Marnie's apartment before. She had been there this afternoon, but it felt strange under very different circumstances. She put her stuff on one of the kitchen chairs as Marnie handed her a glass of red wine. She leaned against the back of the couch and watched Marnie closely, who, after pouring herself a glass, leaned her shoulder on the side of the fridge.

Jessa swirled the wine in her glass, alternatingly glancing at her drink and her friend. Marnie took a big sip and nodded in approval. "Not as good as _TJ_'s wine," she accented the nickname Jessa created, "but it'll do."

Jessa raised her eyebrows slightly and chuckled at Marnie's use of his new official nickname. She just couldn't get the situation into her head. _Who is this woman and where has she been?_ She thought to herself. _Stuck in that dreadful relationship, of course. And she's clearly making up for all the experiences she gave up to be with that fun-sucker. Ass hole. _Jessa then decided that if this little "experiment" was Marnie's way of getting over her breakup, then who was she to mess it up? With that Jessa glanced one last time at Marnie and tipped her glass back, drinking the wine down in one gulp. She stood up straight, put the glass down on the table, and gracefully but determinately paced towards Marnie.

Marnie must have been watching her, too, because the moment Jessa moved, Marnie finished the last little bit of wine and placed her glass on the stove top. The two met and placing their lips together for the second time that night, but this time was different. The kiss was slower but much more deliberate. Jessa moved her hands onto Marnie's hips and closed the space between them. Jessa led them to the counter where Marnie had been standing, effectively pinning Marnie's hips.

Marnie had her hands wrapped around Jessa's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. With each lick and bite, she could feel herself melting more and more into Jessa's arms, which were now wrapped around her waist.

Jessa traced her finger along Marnie's spine, enjoying her slender and lean frame. She smiled into the kiss. Marnie tangled one of her hands into Jessa's gorgeous, sleek hair, and Jessa lost it. She lifted Marnie up and sat her on top of the counter fitting herself in between Marnie's legs, which wrapped themselves around Jessa's hips. Jessa spanned her fingers to cover as much of Marnie's back as possible. She leaned her hips in more causing Marnie to wrap her legs tighter. Jessa took that as a cue to make her next move, repositioning her left hand on Marnie's ribcage. She walked her fingers up her ribs and rested them at the base of her breast. Marnie let out a slight moan and Jessa moved her hand in a spiral around her nipple, feeling it through the fabric of the dress.

Marnie tilted her head up and leaned back against the cupboard, which pushed her hips more into Jessa's pelvis. Jessa moaned this time and began kissing down Marnie's neck, inhaling her perfume. She let her hand slide up Marnie's back to her zipper.

Before Jessa could pull it all the way down, Marnie shouted "Stop" louder than she intended, which caused Jessa to step back slightly. She couldn't have gone far though, since Marnie still had her legs wrapped around her waist. Jessa looked perplexed and concerned that she had pushed Marnie too far. _This is why you don't hook up with friends, Jessa. Especially your girlfriends. _Before all the terrible possibilities could run through her head, Marnie gave her a smoldering look and, biting her bottom lip, said, "These floors haven't been cleaned in forever, and this is dry clean only," pointing to her dress that was now hanging off her shoulders. Jessa looked even more confused than she did before. Marnie noticed and laughed slightly, without diverting her seductive stare. "So," she continued, "If you want to rip it off of me, I'd prefer you do it in on the rug." Her head gestures to her bedroom.

Jessa takes her eyes off of Marnie to look in the direction and notices her bedroom door open. She returns her glare and smiles to herself. _She thinks she's outdone me. _At that moment Jessa breaks free from Marnie's leg lock and takes a step back, distancing herself from Marnie. She then reaches behind her, unzips her dress, and lets it drop to the floor. Well, luckily mine's machine-washable. Cold water, like colors. She then emulates Marnie's coy countenance, biting her lip and arching her eyebrow. She reaches her hands out to help Marnie off the counter and leads her to the bedroom. _I totally won this round_.

Marnie sees Jessa's pleased expression and runs ahead of her. As she pulls the dress down over her bare breasts, she says quietly, "Thank God Hannah's at Adam's tonight." She turns away from Jessa as she pulls her dress completely off and looks over her shoulder. "I don't have to be quiet." Jessa is literally left speechless.

_Point, Marnie_.

Jessa walks up to Marnie and wraps her arms around her naked body. Well, mostly naked. She still has underwear on, but that she'll take care of that in a minute. She lets her hands explore the contour of Marnie's body, kissing along her shoulders.

Marnie turns herself around in Jessa's arms and pulls her in for a deep kiss. This time she takes the lead and lays Jessa down on the bed. She sinks her left knee and hand into the mattress and then settles her right knee on the other side of Jessa, hovering over this beautiful blond. Jessa keeps eye contact as she places her hands on Marnie's bare hips pulling them into her body so that Marnie is straddling her waist. Marnie looks back at Jessa. A quick moment of doubt pops into her head, but then she realizes that there's nowhere else she'd rather be in this moment, and that's all the justification she needs. She pulls the clip out of her hair, causing her light brown locks to envelop the both of them in their own little world. She leans down and kisses her tenderly.

Jessa notices the change. The energy in the room switches from hot passion to loving affection. Normally, this would cause her to run for the hills, but it drives her heart rate up even more. She holds onto Marnie's hips tightly, giving her enough leverage to flip her around so that she can be on top. She kisses Marnie deeply but matching the tenderness in Marnie's kiss. She lets her hands roam around her body, palming her breasts. She begins trailing kisses down her neck and chest, sucking on her nipple, making her squirm with pleasure.

Marnie arches her back as Jessa kisses her chest. She tangles her hands in Jessa's hair, tugging slightly when she sucks on her breast. She really can't contain it anymore and gasps as she begs Jessa to touch her.

Jessa kisses down Marnie's flat stomach, looking up at her begging her to go down. She loves to hear her beg, and licks the skin above her underwear until Marnie tries pulling down her panties. Jessa sticks her thumbs into the waistband and pulls them gently off her, having Marnie extend her legs over Jessa's right shoulder so she can remove her panties. She then brings her left ankle to the other side, leaning down so that her thighs are resting on each shoulder. Jessa bends her head down without breaking eye contact and begins teasing her with her tongue. Marnie arches her back and moans as Jessa rhythmically flicks her tongue over her clit. She slips a finger into her, applying consistent pressure.

Marnie tightens her abs to feel Jessa more. She's pulling at the covers to anchor herself as her back arches more and more with each lick. She quietly says "more," but, when Jessa doesn't do anything, she screams it.

Jessa decides to be nice and sticks another finger inside her, causing Marnie to bunch up the covers in her hands as she writhes, twisting every time Jessa sucks on her clit. Marnie lets out a loud noise that sounds like a mixture between a moan and squeal. Her breathing becomes faster and her abs are tighter than before. Jessa angles her fingers forward as she steadily moves her hand in and out, and Marnie begins to shake from the inside out until she collapses on the bed. Jessa slows her licking down but doesn't stop; she loves her taste. Marnie tries to speak but is too out of breath to form intelligible words. She manages to get out something along the lines of "Dattawhuduhmzen."

Jessa takes one last lick and then begins to kiss back up Marnie's chest. She rests her head on her breasts as her hands draw small circles along her ribcage. She laughs at Marnie whose chest is moving so fast that she's having a hard time balancing her head. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Marnie looks at her deep in her eyes. "I said…" she breathes out, "I said, 'that was amazing.'"

Jessa looks right back at her and shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah, I know."

_Point, Jessa._


	3. Chapter 3

Marnie let one of her eyes open slightly, readjusting her head to move away from the sliver of light creeping through the window. She let out a long exhale, feeling the minor hangover radiating from her brow line. After a second she realized that she was alone in bed. She pushed her body to a seated position using her left hand to prop her up with the other one pulling the covers to her bare chest. It's not that she expected Jessa to be there, but she was just confused as to what happened after she had fallen asleep in her arms. _I feel so used_. She chuckled to herself. _But I kind of like it._

After slipping on an oversized t-shirt over her naked body, she went to the kitchen and immediately put on the coffee. As she was waiting for it to brew, she couldn't help but replay the events of yesterday in her head – not just what happened with Jessa, but the entire day. She had spent her morning listening scrolling through Charlie's pictures, filled herself with self-loathing. It also didn't help the situation that she had to play Demi Lovato to drown out Hannah's and Adam's weird, perverted sex noises. Then after that, her hair still in a sloppy bun, donning her grungiest pajamas, she was actually happy that Jessa stopped by… well, more like barged in, but still. She knew if there was anyone who hated life more than she did at that moment, it would definitely be Jessa. So, she let herself bond over how lovably annoying Hannah is and her strange (but not, not nice) boyfriend. And, when Jessa sat up and turned over on the couch, looking deeply at Marnie and told her how gorgeous she looked "all stripped down." Marnie quoted Jessa in her head with an exaggerated British accent: _It's totally working_.

But, God, that girl. Jessa was taking over her life – or, well, her morning at least. But why? Maybe because it was her first _lesbian_ experience. She cringed a little bit at the word. _Wait, does that make me…_ her thought was cut off by the loudly steaming coffee maker. She shook her head and poured herself a cup with a splash of milk, which was dangerously close to the "cushioned" expiration date that Adam was going on about yesterday. _Honestly, milk is good for like another three days, at least._

She let the hot coffee slide down the back of throat and couldn't help herself from thinking, _should I be feeling this way_?

Jessa collapsed on her bed in Shoshanna's apartment. She had snuck around four that morning. It's not that she didn't want to spend the night; in fact, she was really enjoying having her arms wrapped around the gorgeous girl. _God, she's even pretty when she's asleep_ she had thought to herself as she lied awake in Marnie's bed. Jessa was uncomfortable with the idea of being that comfortable with someone… _what does that even mean?_ This was just like her, though. The second things start to feel real, she runs away, usually to another country. She honestly just uses the "Free Spirit" as a cover for all of her insecurities. It was her dad's fault really; he was like that, too. He had a tendency to leave his children (i.e. her) and his current wives (i.e. too many to count) when things started to get "boring," as he had tried to explain it. She obviously didn't want to take after her father, considering how hurt she was when he essentially fell off the face of the earth at the moments when she needed him the most. Why was she treating Marnie this way, too, then? She obviously needed Jessa to help her through a difficult time, and, when Jessa had comforted her the only way she knew how, she left Marnie stranded.

All these thoughts were overwhelming, so she decided to occupy her thoughts by "redecorating" (or whatever you want to call it) Shosh's apartment.

Her mental recovery was interrupted, however, when Katharine decided to grace Jessa with her presence. Of all the people she didn't want to deal with, Katharine was top on the list right now. Granted, Jessa had kind of half intentionally seduced her husband, but that was a victimless crime… not counting when he got punched in the face. Jessa was seriously only half listening to Katharine go on about how much she still sort of hated her for what she did because, honestly, there are worst things in the world. "You cause all this trouble and you don't know why. In my opinion, you're doing to distract yourself from the person you're meant to be."

"Which is who?"

"You tell me." Katharine looked proud of herself, thinking she had hit the nail on the head, so she continued. "And she might really be serious about something… or someone, and she might be a lot happier than you are right now."

'_Or someone'_? Jessa kept replaying those words in her head. How dare Katharine barge into her (well, Shoshanna's) apartment and get all Dear Abby on her. But she couldn't help but consider the slight possibility that Katharine was right. She was obviously lacking something in her life, which is probably why she always abandoned ship the second things got tough. Maybe the stuff with Marnie is a test. Maybe her life was throwing this curve ball at her to see if she had grown at all. _Doubtful_, she thought. It's hard to fix something that has been broken longer than it's been functional.


	4. Chapter 4

After saying her goodbyes to Hannah, Marnie started the small U-Haul and drove the short distance to Shoshanna's apartment.

After about twenty minutes of listening to Shosh's rambling, Marnie deiced that she was actually kind of relieved. If anything, the noise kept her from herself. Marnie knew that she had a tendency to overthink things, even trivial matters such as the appropriate amount of time to brush each tooth. _Is it 10 seconds each? No that seems too long. But what if I get gingivitis? _Naturally, this whole thing with Jessa was driving her insane.

Marnie comes back to reality, and luckily Shoshanna didn't notice. She's still talking a thousand words a minute. Marnie finally speaks up, folding her clothes neatly on her lap. "Um where's Jessa? Are you sure it's okay that I'm sleeping in her bed?"

"Um, yeah. And I don't know. I haven't heard from her in like a full 24/7. And I would totally be worried, except she's been texting all the time and all her junk is still here"

Her mouth feels a little dry. "Well thank you for letting me stay here. I'm going to start looking for a new place tomorrow."

"Oh my God, totally don't. Don't, really don't. Like, stay as long as you want. Like, stay forever."

She likes Shoshanna. She's one of the good ones. Sure, she's high maintenance at first, but she is surprisingly simple to please. Lord knows that Marnie does not have a good track record with making people happy –_ Charlie, Hannah, and now Jessa apparently_ – so this little break could be good for her. Just then she hears Shoshanna's phone chime, followed by hers. They both look at their phones. _Jessa_. Her mouth is like a desert. She tries to clear her throat but nothing happens. She's scared to open it, but luckily Shoshanna beats her to the punch.

"It says, 'Please come to the most important party of my life. 7pm sharp, dress real nice and come.' Oh my God, like a secret party? I've never been to one of these. I wonder if there's a theme. Well, I don't know. She said 'dress nice,' but what does that mean? Okay, you're going to help me pick a dress. I'm thinking white. What about you?"

Marnie is still looking intently at her phone, not even registering that Shoshanna addressed her. She looks up completely startled. "I'm sorry, what?"

"This. I like this dress, but is it too white?"

"Uh, no. I mean, you can't really go wrong with white at a spring party." Actually, it turns out you can….

They arrive early. Too early. They don't know anyone inside, so they decide to hang out front. Marnie's mind is racing. "What in God's name is this party for?" Her distress comes out in her tone.

"I don't know, but she told me if I didn't come she'd gut me like a fish."

_Typical Jessa_. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Charlie and Ray walking towards the entrance. "Fuck.

"Oh my God. It's your one true love. Where's his new girlfriend?" _Shoshanna, bless her heart, is so naïve_.

"I'm fine; I'm in a really good place in my life." Marnie tries to calm her own nerves, hoping maybe by saying it out loud that she'll actually believe it.

"Totally, everything you own is in trash bags in my kitchen." _Sarcasm? I didn't know she could comprehend anything other than complete sincerity_. As Ray passed, Shoshanna's no-filter rambling continued. "He looked at me weird. Like, today is totally weird."

Normally it seemed like Shoshanna talked for the sake of talking, but this time, she actually had a point. Marnie could feel it, too. _This night better go by fast._

Marnie has been trying to figure out this freaking party. First the hostess asks "Which party are you with?" _Uh, this party, bitch._ She just responded "Jessa…" almost as a question, as if she wasn't quite sure if Jessa really invited her or just forgot to take her name off the mass message. But, she was here, and Jessa would just have to deal with that. Speaking of whom, where was she? Marnie hadn't spotted her yet, and she's been awkwardly standing in front of the stage for at least 20 minutes. All the while, she's been inspecting the decorations, noticing all the flowers. So many flowers_. Aren't flowers kind of tacky? I mean, weddings and funerals, fine, but parties? _Just then a chubby guy comes out on stage, and starts going on about something. She had so many thoughts racing through her head she didn't have time to listen to him.

"The greatest mystery in this life is love." _Love, sexuality, possible lesbianism. It's all a mystery_ she thought to herself. She had a sudden flash-back of that night, and she began aching to talk to Jessa. Actually, she didn't even need to talk to her. Just see her. As if her reminiscing was materializing in front of her, Thomas-John steps on the stage.

_Holy shit_. Marnie turns to Shoshanna. "Oh my God, that's Thomas-John. That's the guy who tried to have a three-way with me and Jessa."

"As some of you might have already guessed… We're getting married!" _HOLY SHIT._

As the crowd begins to cheer and applause, Marnie can't help the look of sheer disbelief on her face. _What is happening right now?_

And then, the star of the show walks through the crowd and enters stage left. _This cannot be happening._

"Jessa, the first night we met, truthfully, I thought we were going to have a threesome with you friend, Marnie. What's up Marnie?" Thomas-John calls out from the stage and her disbelief turns into discomfort and then suddenly to a face she could only describe as "what the fuck!?"

"I appreciate your adventurous spirit, your desire to learn, and everything you, you don't know about. I love you."

And with that Marnie pretty much lost it. Seriously, what the fuck? They met like two weeks ago, thanks to her. But seriously, if Marnie had not accepted the drinks from him the first night, they would never had met. Plus, she was the one who tried to initiate the threesome… well, kind of. It started as that but ended up so much more.

Marnie just could not take this "wedding" seriously and she deliberately rolled her entire head, not even trying to hide it. When the music came on her general fuck-it attitude came out.

Jessa peers over at Hannah lying on the floor. "You are so fucking gross lying there on the bathroom floor, and I love you for it." She hopes that Hannah doesn't comment about visibly peeing in front of her.

Hannah lets the some-what term of endearment roll off without a second thought. "I can't believe you're married. I mean, I don't know what to expect from you, but I didn't expect that."

"You don't think I'm crazy do you?" Jessa's tone was slightly more pleading than she had been hoping to allow, but she is actually worried that this might have been a fit of insanity that led to this marriage.

"I don't think you're crazy. I mean, I just think it's fast."

Jessa was only half-listening to her when she beings to explain herself. "Maybe I am crazy… Maybe I am, but fuck, Hannah. I have never been this happy. I feel like I'm sleeping in a rosebud. I'm so gone on this man."

"But like how can you be so sure about something like that?" Hannah is searching Jessa for any kind of indication of emotion. "Like, do you feel like a real adult now?"

Jessa pauses for a moment to thoroughly think through that question. "Hmm, yeah! Kind of" Not quite as profound as she was hoping to sound, but she's not one to overthink things.

Back at the bar, sporting two glasses of champagne, Marnie slurs out an apology to Elijah. Maybe it wasn't an apology. Honestly, she had so much alcohol in her system she was struggling to identify what language she was speaking, let alone determine semantics.

Later, at the outdoor dance floor, she's spotted downing her sixth of wine. Charlie comes up and investigates. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, actually, not too much. Don't worry." She's trying to determine what his impetus was for coming over to her. She decides to dig a little deeper. She probably won't have the clearest recollection of this tomorrow, so why not get nosey. "Where's Audrey?"

He goes on about her blog. The somewhat casual banter was easier than she had previous expected.

Charlie changes the mood immediately, though when he suggests straight-faced, "We should just like go fuck in the bathroom…"

Marnie's taken aback by this, but decides to play along. "Yeah, totally… I'll just sit on the sink and you can fuck me really quickly."

"Hard, and I'll just cover your mouth, so you don't make any noise."

"Yeah, and then I'll like turn on the faucet by accident with my ass."

"And then we'll come out here and we'll eat some dessert, and then we'll just like wink at each other from across the room."

"We should just forget about all of our troubles and go fuck somewhere." She's kind of reminiscing about how easy life was before she and Charlie broke up. Not that she necessarily misses being with him; she just liked its simplicity.

"Okay, great." He reaches out to pull Marnie to the bathroom to act out their hypothetical scenario – well, at least she had been under the impression it was hypothetical.

"Wait, you're joking right?" And with that the alternate universe where everything was easy and simple shattered. _Shoshanna was right. This night is totally weird._

She's taken out of her confused, champagne-induced trance when Thadd comes out to announce the cutting of the cake. "'Cakey time'?" She thinks out loud. "Is it just me or is he adorable?" Her glass count was definitely into the double digits, but that didn't stop her from downing the one in her hand. She had enough of her mental faculty left to get the sense that something bad was going to happen tonight, but she just didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Marnie was staring at the cake when Thadd came up and said, "Hey there, nice work." She looked down at her bouquet and it registered what he was talking about. _You can do it, Marnie, just one more conversation and then you can go to sleep_.

"I mean, she kinda threw it at me, but thank you."

"Yeah, I mean, a girl like you doesn't exactly need a bouquet. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? That was dumb" She couldn't help but laugh at his slightly self-deprecating humor. This is exactly what she needed: someone to make her laugh and make her feel wanted. If Jessa was going to throw an extravagant party to show Marnie that she didn't need her, then should just return the favor.

"Is this party really over? I was just getting started… You'd be surprised." And then she takes a handful of cake. She spent the last two hours drinking her sorrows, so why not start eating them. Besides, he of all people wouldn't judge, proven when she dropped cake down her cleavage. Was this really turning him on?

"I'd like you to help."

"That looks awesome. I'd like to go there." He takes another bite of cake to drown his nerves. "…someday."

And that was all it took: a nice guy who actually wanted her. She didn't even hear his last few words as she went in to kiss him.

She couldn't determine what time it was when she woke up. It was still dark out, but it had that glimmer of promising light that makes early mornings so beautiful. She turned her body slightly, noticing that she was only wearing an oversized white t-shirt, but she couldn't move far because of… _what was his name?_ … because of wedding guy's arm anchoring her to the bed. She heaved his body to the other side of the bed and he repositioned himself in a sleepy stupor. If she weren't so disgusted in herself, she would probably feel bad, but all she wanted to do was leave. And shower, definitely take a shower. She rummaged around the dark room looking for her dress and anything else that may have been removed in a drunken, cake-filled fury. Speaking of cake, her chest was sticky and crusted with icing. _Oh, God. Why do I do this to myself?_

She tip-toed through the studio apartment carrying her dress in her arm, while holding her shoes and purse T-Rex style between her thumb and two first fingers. She bent down to retrieve her underwear from under the fridge – _I don't even want to know _– and when she stood upright again, her head felt like 200 pounds. _Note to self, 10+ glasses of wine and two servings of wedding cake make for a particularly horrible hangover_. She slid her underwear on and checked her phone: three missed calls and like 40 texts from Shoshanna and Hannah. _Today is going to be rough_.


End file.
